The Only One
by SplatoonBestAgent
Summary: As the only human left on earth, Chi, a 12 year old girl, has to adapt to the lifestyle of the inkling which she finds very difficult. Chi meets a friendly inkling boy named Johnny who is also Agent 3, he shows her around and she tells him more about her what she is. Seems all fine and dandy until something goes wrong. Find out by reading more...
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdcaa1ffc25af31f62767023e4c7a79c""Chi will you hurry up? Your going to be late for school again!" Oliver yells./p
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8498be588190d9e18cfe7bc9d4e7a9b7"Chi walks downstairs to get some breakfast wearing some blue jeans and a gray shirt with a inkling on it. " Why do you always come down to my house in the morning... *Yawn* don't you have school before me anyways?" Chi said while she reaches up on top of the fridge to get some cereal. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fffa72546afdfd1801cd7d15ba35f925""Oh crab-apples your right I always manage to forget that. Thanks!" Oliver ran back out the door forgetting his backpack. "Oliver wait you forgot you book bag again. Annnnddd he's gone, this is just great now I have to follow him all the way to school." Chi gets the cereal and sets it down on the table. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b852753519f38dab6dcd0ec8e1daac8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sometimes I wish he would just use that brain of his... wait does Oliver even have a brain? /emChi sits down thinking but that thought process was cut short when all of a sudden there was breaking news. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e690d8387f2ecdcb29a1cddad49e1e4""Today on News Channel 13 we have some serious info from the science lab. Here's Jim with the rest, Jim." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef9c3896501fda38de66abbe7b10d719""We have some important news that we got from the science lab. The sea levels are rising and all humanity is lost. This is all because we never listened to them about not helping the world besides hurting it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baab8e3d7da48a98e124ef20fead8f17"Chi nearly chokes on her cereal after hearing the news./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92421da494ad4b7f7a2ebe971c3ae3c4""What the hell do they mean by humanity is lost? I can't believe that were all going to die and I haven't even made it to high school." Chi began to panic. The phone rings and Chi suddenly jumps as if it were there were a killer behind her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdb305154113910365a0fb0fed0eb196""Hello?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="133b4cec3d21496bd0daa4123d8f7e20""Ohh thank god, Chi you finally picked up. I need you to hurry up and get down here now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be7cb9c45602d936be36ce18ee1b79dd""I'll be there in a flash. See ya there." Chi hangs up the phone and puts on her bike helmet. Chi quickly runs into the garage and jumps on her bike. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36d6f4c0a7df7ac980e2ab01a9c765f9""Alright now lets hurry and get to the lab." Chi starts to pedal but sadly she it didn't get her anywhere. Its seems that her chain had broke and her pedals began to spin really fast when she pushed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfbdc531aa09cdb1b779c34ae5595190""No! No! No! Why now of all times why now. I have to find another way of getting there." Chi begins looking all over the garage when she found her dad's motorcycle lying on the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="735bb2efc0f5df0a02fd81341c3d4551""Well dad did teach me how to ride it a lot so this is the time I should take a chance and do it." Chi picks up the motorcycle. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Now where does dad leave his keys at?' /emChi looks over at her dad's workshop and finds the key just laying there. She goes to pick it up but notices that there is a spider right by it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccc49be00160a674384395868b65dde7""Aghhhhhhhh!" Chi screams and jumps back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="295d02d8ccbca0f78042312b147c957e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'It's just a spider no need to be afraid.' /emChi thought and sighed with relief. Chi goes back for the key and picks it up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b1cb1c4760cd8323a241ee13dc9f660""Alright let's try this again." Chi puts the key in the ignition and starts up the motorcycle. A gigantic roar comes form the engine starting up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14f4dbf65a43000996e58ddb5d8cdc16"*Time Skip* /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69b1b0332b221e9f1a5045d94a4750b6"Chi arrives at her destination and jumps off the bike with no hesitation. Chi runs over to the entrance of the building and rings the bell. Chi's mother answers the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bb2ce9a4bf285dbb9a49abd5867924e""Ohh Chi hurry up and get in here we need you to do something." Chi's mom grabs Chi's hand and starts running into the science lab. As Chi was rushed into the lab she noticed that there was a lot of things she didn't about her mother. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a27d89be4af264bd527f8f4500c458f""Okay honey I know this is going to be very hard for me, but you're going to be the only human going to be alive." Chi's mom eyes filled with tears as she stopped in front of this weird capsule./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a766935af51af30807857231b81ccf6""Uh, Mom what are you talking about and why are you crying?" Chi started to feel worried about what she was saying. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37ab0699b7bb0e4270763365d7ec6a7c""I mean that since the water levels are rising and we don't have much time I volunteered that you would able to stay alive the longest in the future." She pointed to the capsule. "We're going to have you in this capsule and have you sleep for very long time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6a19191c405c392555691888b8846d0""Mom but why me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82435c4ae8fbefb09cf61a6bf9af5f6d""You did say you wanted to see the future."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9af08dc4e96a1add37414a53dcb8be08""But ... Mom ...", Tears ran down the young girls face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c0d52e01e8d6c10d43e455e153ce04d""I know it's hard but promise me that you'll never forget me when you leave."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bad51ac9ecf5267f991343c7cefd6470""M-mom I-I p-promise."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4a90892dae5f4bd292cc16bda3589aa""Okay now get in the capsule and here." Chi's mom gives her a teddy bear and a locket with pictures of her and dad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3afc9c0c3fb87bd54e9694045f131ef""Thank you mom. I love you." Chi gets into the capsule and waves to her mom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="413a51f5a999761c83fbaf38b799ecbb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Goodbye mom and dad i'll never forget you.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="578a46900894f3e134dbdea9a04441f6"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c621d646fcbf52c927e37b1b64f62c9c"' Hello everyone i'm glad you read the first chapter of my story and I hope you liked it. I don't want any hate comments like 'this sucks' because this is my first story that i'm posting. I am open up to suggestions from anyone.'/p 


End file.
